


A Sucker for Sweet Talk

by ListeningBoy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Promiscuity, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy
Summary: Nines would rather spend his days jumping between hookups without pause than have to work his processors at a job. After Gavin meets the android at a club - and subsequently is pulled into a bathroom quickie - he doesn't want to let him get away. Nines is already looking for his next man, so Gavin has to work to convince him to come home with him.





	A Sucker for Sweet Talk

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is the premise that started this fic; the actual contents are just the post-sex convincing.

Gavin steps back, cock slipping out of the android's slick hole. He watches his cum drip from it as he tucks himself away, seeing it trail down one leg, and wishes he could get hard again so soon after cumming so he could fuck his release deeper.

The android pushes himself away from the wall, balancing on shaky legs before steadying himself. A hand dips down between his thighs before going to his mouth, and Gavin just about dies on the spot when he realizes the man is tasting his cum. " _Fuck_ , baby," he groans, "How'd I get lucky enough to find you?"

He's gifted with a small smile, almost shy, a stark difference from the shameless slut he'd seen just a minute ago. "I think I'm the lucky one here."

Gavin's protests are cut short when the man turns and bends over to retrieve the tiny shorts they'd carelessly thrown to the floor in their frenzy to touch each other. His ass is a perfect display, cheeks reddened from the smacks he's received from several partners over the night - Gavin being one of them. It was an artificial reaction (he'd asked), but that meant nothing to his eager libido. He was so distracted with staring that he almost missed the man telling him, "I come down here every Tuesday, look for me some time."

Those shorts are pulled tight over his ass, and then he's heading for the door. That stirs Gavin to action; he grabs the man's arm to stop him, hurriedly asking, "Hey, wait baby, what's the hurry?"

"I'm going to find another man to fuck me." Steely eyes dart to his crotch, where his dick hasn't yet managed to wake back up. "Your refractory period is too long for me to waste staying here."

"Ah, come on, stick around. I can suck you off while we wait it out," Gavin definitely-does-not-plead.

Tugging his arm out of the human's grip, he shakes his head. "Even if I wanted that, I don't have time. It's almost 3, I need to find someone to go home with before they close."

"Come home with me, then," Gavin reasons. "I don't mind you crashing at my place."

"I don't need to 'crash', I'm an android." He rolls his eyes. "I need something to keep me busy until the clubs open again. Unless you have ten roommates at home ready to use me until tomorrow evening, I don't think you'll be able to keep up."

He starts leaving again, and Gavin's mind races for a way to keep him there. The only option that comes to mind in time has him screaming internally, but he'd rather share than have to wait another week to come find this man again. "What about an android? They'd have the stamina for that, right?"

The android pauses, one hand on the door - success. "You have an android at your home?"

"No- I mean, he lives somewhere else," Gavin explains, "But I can get him to come over." He has no idea how he's supposed to convince Connor, but whatever he has to promise that prick will be worth it.

"That would be acceptable." Suspicious eyes squint at him, looking him over like they're looking for a tell to prove he's lying, and for all Gavin knows he's actually got a full polygraph inside him, he's never actually bothered to learn what androids are equipped with. "You're certain he will say yes? I've been disappointed before."

Gavin never wants to disappoint this man if he can help it, but he can't promise anything at the moment. After a moment of hesitation that has the android frowning, he offers "Let me text him, I'll see if he's interested." He pulls out his phone, brings up his contacts, and curses. He's never talked to Connor outside of work, so of course he doesn't have his number. Hank's is still there, though, from when they used to hang out, and Gavin knows him enough to know he wouldn't have changed it, so he opts to send a message to him instead and hope the old man is awake this late and can pass it on. "You mind if I take a picture? He'll probably want to see what you look like."

He gets a nod in response and quickly takes one, catching the android with his arms crossed, mouth in a pout as he becomes impatient. It's a look that works for him.

[G]

_(1 attachment)_

_found your droid's double looking for hookups_

_wants to know if connors up for fucking his twin_

Gavin never actually mentioned the resemblance, and he hopes that doesn't end up being a dealbreaker. He knows some androids date their own models, but isn't sure if some of them find it as weird as it looked to him at first.

Hank sees the text almost immediately - Gavin was banking on him being up with the insomnia he used to drown in alcohol along with his sorrows, after hearing him complain about quitting and not being able to sleep all week. 

[H]

_Holy shit_

_Didn't think there were any Connors left_

[G]

_didn't he say they made a bunch of him?_

[H]

_Cyberlife scrapped them all before they deviated_

_Connor's asleep, I'll wake him up_

That's curious; did this one get out somehow? "You're an RK800, aren't you?"

"No. An RK900, actually. A prototype." The android's foot starts to tap, his eyes glance at the door. Gavin's phone dings, and he smiles in relief, holding up a finger to signal for him to wait.

[H]

_He's in, but I'm coming to make sure you don't hurt him_

[G]

_yeah yeah, whatever gets your rocks off_

_meet at my place_

"He's coming." Gavin announces, "We'll have to leave now to get there before him. My car's out front."

That gets him a full smile, with a show of perfectly straight teeth. This time a hand clamps around Gavin's arm, the android pulling him out of the bathroom eagerly. "Let's get going, then!"

He follows through the club as they weave through the crowd, then takes the lead when they get out the door, guiding the android to his car. It only then hits him that he never asked for a name; they were a little too busy, ah, getting busy, for him to find the chance when they met. He asks about it after they've buckled in and he's pulling out into the busy street.

"I go by Nines, legally." Nines, apparently, answers. "But usually I just go with whatever men want to call me. Sometimes they want to pretend I'm someone they know."

Gavin knows it's not his place to question it, but he can't help wondering what idiot would want to think about anyone else when they have a perfect man right in front of them. He's starting to understand what those android fuckers from before the revolution were getting at. "I think I'm just gonna go with Nines. Suits you; some boring human name wouldn't really fit."

Nines blinks in surprise. He hasn't stopped smiling, but it had weakened, and his comment perks it back up. "Thank you. That's exactly what I was thinking when I chose it."

**Author's Note:**

> Where you can find me, I'd love to talk on any of these platforms  
> [Main Tumblr](http://listeningboy.tumblr.com)  
> [DBH Tumblr](http://gavinisqueerdbh.tumblr.com)  
> [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy)  
> [Original Works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTW)  
> 


End file.
